Undercover
by Leigh Parson
Summary: Jane und Lisbon ermitteln undercover als Ehepaar *g* in einem Casino und müssen sich einander stellen.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

Autor: Leigh Parson

Rating: P12 (K+)

Inhalt: Nach Red Handed angesiedelt. Jane und Lisbon ermitteln allein in einem Hotel/Casino

Disclaimer: Weder die Serie, noch deren Charaktere oder sonstiges von The Mentalist gehören mir, sondern Bruno Heller, seinem Team und CBS. Die Story wurde zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht mit der Absicht, Kapital daraus zu schlagen.

Anm.: Cho, Van Pelt und Rigsby spielen in dieser Story keine Rolle. Es geht nur um Jane und Lisbon. Da ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, welches Ende ich der Story verpassen soll, hab ich alle 3 Ideen aufgeschrieben. Das bedeutet, jeder kann sich ein Ende aussuchen.

Kapitel 1:

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Teresa Lisbon, Ihres Zeichens eine hervorragende Mitarbeiterin des CBI, was sie hier machte.

Der Tag fing so schön an. Es war Frühling. Das erste Mal in diesem Jahr hatte eine schöner, warmer Sonnenstrahl sie geweckt. An diesem Morgen brauchte sie keinen Wecker, um wach zu werden. Beschwingt stand sie auf, ging unter die Dusche und frühstückte eine Kleinigkeit, bevor sie mit hervorragender Laune ins Büro fuhr. Der erste Mensch, den sie dort sah, war Jane. Er lächelte sie mit diesem Lächeln, welches Pole zum Schmelzen brachte, an. Ihre ganze Haut fing an zu prickeln. Am Anfang machte sie dieses Gefühl total nervös, in der Zwischenzeit konnte sie damit einigermaßen umgehen. Nicht, dass es sie nicht beunruhigen würde; aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum alles in ihr vibrierte, wenn er sie so ansah und anlächelte. Sie hatte Angst davor, welche Wahrheit dieses Analysieren zu Tage beförderte. Sie machte also das einzig Vernünftige - sofern man dabei von Vernunft reden konnte - und genoss es einfach, was ihre Laune noch einen Tick besser werden ließ. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass dies nicht mehr möglich war. Aber wie so oft hatte Patrick Jane es geschafft, sie zu überraschen.

Sie schmunzelte und ging zu ihrem Büro, nachdem sie ein fröhliches "Guten Morgen." in den Raum geworfen hatte. Während ihre Kollegen sie verdutzt ansahen, denn so gute Laune hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt - nicht dass sie sonst schlecht gelaunt gewesen wäre, aber sie nahm das Leben und besonders ihren Job ernst, was sich in ihrem Verhalten widerspiegelte - wurde das Lächeln von Jane noch eine Spur breiter. Das alles bekam Lisbon allerdings nicht mehr mit, da sie sich bereits ihrer Bürotür zugewandt hatte, die sie in diesem Moment öffnen wollte. Teresa hatte gerade ihre Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, als ihr Chef Minelli sie zu sich ins Büro rief. Und der Tonfall ließ nichts Gutes erahnen.

Sie ließ den Türknauf los und ging auf das Büro ihres Chefs zu, mit dem Gedanken, dass der Tag zu gut begonnen hatte, um wahr zu sein. Ganz in Gedanken an den schönen Morgen versunken, hätte sie fast Jane, der an Minelli's Tür auf sie wartete, umgerannt. Sie schaute auf und fragte sich, was er hier machte. Augenscheinlich hatte Minelli auch ihn zu sich bestellt; das schien ihr komplett entgangen zu sein.

Die beiden Kollegen betraten das Büro ihres Chefs, wobei Patrick ihr, ganz Gentleman-like, den Vortritt ließ.

Minelli machte sich nicht die Mühe, irgendwelche Floskeln in den Raum zu werfen. Er kam sofort zum Punkt. Die Worte "mit der Tür ins Haus fallen" schossen Agent Lisbon durch den Kopf. Na ja, er hatte ja auch recht. Große Vorreden waren ja irgendwie Zeitverschwendung, dachte sich Lisbon.

"Agent Lisbon. Mr. Jane. Eine andere Abteilung benötigt unsere Hilfe. Sie brauchen jemanden, der in einem Hotel und speziell in dem dazugehörigen Spielcasino undercover ermittelt. Und bevor Sie jetzt fragen, warum man uns gefragt hat, lassen Sie mich einfach weiter erklären."

Teresa, die schon Luft geholt hatte, um genau diese Frage zu stellen, atmete wieder aus und setzte sich entspannter hin.

"Der Hotelbesitzer wurde getötet, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass einer oder auch mehrere seiner Mitarbeiter sich am Geld des Casinos bereichert haben, indem ein Casinomitarbeiter einen Strohmann beim Spielen bevorteilt hat und dieser so immer Gewinne einkassieren konnte. So die Theorie. Es waren nie große Summen, denn das wäre aufgefallen. Und auf den Überwachungsvideos konnte auch kein Spieler ausgemacht werden, der Dauergast im Casino gewesen wäre und nur gewonnen hätte. Ich denke, das kommt Ihnen bekannt vor", erläuterte Minelli die Situation.

"Ich nehme an, die von der anderen Abteilung haben davon gehört, wie Jane letztens den Mordfall James Meier gelöst hat?", fragte Lisbon. "Und jetzt soll er im Casino spielen, um herauszufinden, welcher Groupier der Bösewicht ist. Soweit ist das klar. Es stellt sich nur die Frage, warum nicht das ganze Team geht und warum ich mit undercover ermitteln muss?"

Sie schaute Minelli fragend an. Allerdings kam keine Antwort und selbst Jane, der ahnte, welche Aufgabe Lisbon zufallen sollte, wagte es nicht, zu antworten. Minelli räusperte sich.

"Sie sollen dort als Ehepaar auftreten. Das Hotel hat in dieser Woche Sonderpreise für frisch verheiratete Paare. Im Zimmerpreis sind Coupons im Wert von 100 Dollar und auch zwei Wellnessangebote nach Wahl enthalten."

Lisbon, die sonst keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Wortfindung hatte, war sprachlos. Sie schaute Jane an. Aber er lächelte nur und es war zu erkennen, dass er die Idee mit dem Auftrag reizvoll fand.

"Wellness sagten Sie?" Jane sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das sich auf Weihnachten freute. Da musste Lisbon doch grinsen, zumindest für einen flüchtigen Augenblick. Wieder in der harten Realität angekommen, fragte sie ihren Chef: "Ein frisch verheiratetes Ehepaar? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?" Aber es kam keine Antwort. Ein Blick von Minelli war die Antwort, ein Blick, der alles sagte. "Es ist Ihr Ernst", seufzte Lisbon.

"Sie haben mein vollstes Vertrauen, Agent Lisbon. Deshalb übertrage ich das Ihnen beiden. Lassen Sie sich von den Kollegen briefen." Damit entließ Minelli die beiden. Lisbon und Jane verließen das Büro in derselben Reihenfolge, wie sie es auch betreten hatten. Jane hatte immer noch dieses Lächeln, man könnte es fast träumerisch nennen, auf seinen Lippen. Er holte Luft, um noch etwas dazu zu sagen.

"Kein Wort!", beendete sie jedes Vorhaben seinerseits, auch nur eine Silbe auszusprechen.

Und dabei hatte der Tag so wundervoll begonnen. Und jetzt? Jetzt, dieses Jetzt war fünf Stunden später, war sie hier mit Jane im Hotel und Casino Bakerville. Und sie hatte sich in diesen fünf Stunden noch zu keiner Meinung durchringen können, ob sie sich freuen oder schreien sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Lisbon und Jane waren gerade ausgestiegen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption. Jane legte Lisbon den Arm die Hüfte, wie frisch Verheiratete es eben machen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den gesamten Körper und endete als Kribbeln in ihrem Magen. Es fühlte sich aufregend und gleichzeitig vertraut an. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, mit ihm zusammen könnte sie alles schaffen. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diese Gedanken und Gefühle loszuwerden. 'Konzentrier dich, Teresa. Er ist nur ein Mann.' Was für eine Lüge; da musste sie selbst lächeln.

Aber bevor sie diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, waren sie an der Rezeption angekommen und wurden zuvorkommend vom Concierge nach ihrem Begehren gefragt.

"Ich bin Patrick Montgomery und das ist meine Frau Teresa. Wir hatten ein Paket für frisch Verheiratete gebucht", antwortete Jane mit einem absolut umwerfenden Lächeln zu Lisbon hin. Teresa konnte es nicht glauben, aber sie fand es sehr angenehm, dass er die Führung übernommen hatte. Den kleinen Fluchtreflex, der trotz des Lächelns noch übrig war, unterdrückte sie schnell und schaffte es, ihn ebenfalls - man könnte fast sagen verliebt - anzulächeln.

Der Concierge schmunzelte wissend und übergab Jane die Zimmerkarte. Sanft schob Patrick seine Kollegin zum Fahrstuhl. Der Page mit dem Gepäck folgte unauffällig. Der Lift stand bereits da und alle stiegen ein. Jane stellte sich hinter Lisbon und legte die Arme um sie. Lisbon schloss die Augen, damit niemand sehen konnte, welcher Kampf in ihr tobte. Ein Unbeteiligter hätte gedacht, dass sie die Umarmung in vollen Zügen genießen würde, da ihr Gesichtsausdruck trotz allem entspannt war. Jane war der Einzige, der wusste, was in ihr vorging. Erstens kannte er sie viel zu gut und zweitens ging es ihm nicht viel anders. Er fühlte sich magisch von Lisbon angezogen. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr war er offener und kam viel besser mit der Situation klar. Er konnte die aktuelle Situation bedenkenlos nutzen, sie zu berühren. Denn das war immer so, als würde ein Funkenregen entstehen. Er liebte es, sie zu berühren, besonders deshalb, weil sie darauf reagierte. Lisbon konnte es gut verbergen, aber nicht gut genug, um ihn zu täuschen.

Er freute sich auf den Auftrag und die Zeit mit Teresa. Teresa. Patrick ließ den Namen in Gedanken auf einer imaginären Zunge zergehen. Und er konnte sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ein Außenstehender käme nie auf die Idee, dass die beiden nur Kollegen waren.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und der Page geleitete die beiden CBI Agents zu ihrer Suite. Jane gab ihm noch Trinkgeld und schon waren beide allein. Lisbon machte ein paar befreiende Schritte in den Raum hinein und atmete einmal leise tief durch.

Alles in ihr beruhigte sich und sie war wieder Agent Lisbon. Ohne Jane anzusehen, machte sie sich daran, ihre Sachen zu holen.

"So, das lief doch bisher ziemlich gut." Patricks Lächeln wurde bei den Worten seiner Kollegin noch eine Spur breiter. "Wir sollten uns umziehen und dann ins Casino gehen. Sie entlarven den Bösewicht und wir können alle nach Hause gehen."

"Lisbon, meinen Sie nicht, dass es unglaubwürdig wirken würde, wenn ein frisch verheiratetes Paar gleich nach der Ankunft ins Casino geht?"

"Nicht, wenn wir es gut verkaufen." Lisbon sah Jane das erste Mal, seit sie die Suite betreten hatten, an. "Darin sind Sie doch Meister." Diese Aussage wurde von einem verschmitzten Lächeln Lisbons begleitet, während sie sich daran machte, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. "Erzählen Sie, dass wir uns ein Haus kaufen wollen. Oder lassen Sie sich etwas Anderes einfallen."

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln holte Lisbon das gesuchte Kleid aus der Tasche und verschwand nach diesen Worten damit und mit Make Up im Bad, um sich nach der Fahrt frisch zu machen. Wenig später verließ sie es in einem atemberaubenden Kleid wieder, um Patrick ebenfalls die Chance zu geben, sich frisch zu machen. Und er nutzte die Gelegenheit sehr schnell, denn bei ihrem Anblick blieb ihm fast der Atem stehen.

Sie hatte ein schwarzes, knielanges Kleid gewählt. Es war kein Abendkleid, aber es besaß eine schlichte Eleganz. Auf Taille geschnitten, aber nicht eng, umspielte es ihre sehr gute Figur - und verlieh ihr ein perfektes Maß an Weiblichkeit. Zusammen mit den offenen Haaren und dem leichten Make Up war sie beinahe unwiderstehlich verführerisch. Und sie wusste es nicht einmal, was den Eindruck, den sie bei Patrick hinterließ, noch verstärkte. Aus diesem Grund flüchtete er fast ins Bad.

Auch er benötigte nicht sehr viel Zeit. Jane hatte sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein Hellblaues Hemd entschieden, ohne Weste und Sakko. Er wirkte sportlich elegant und perfektionierte so das Gesamtbild, welches beide abgaben.

Bevor sie die Suite verließen, hielt er sie zurück. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass sie wusste, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, denn sie mussten wie ein verliebtes Ehepaar wirken.

"Sie wissen, was wir jetzt tun müssen?" Sie stoppte und schaute ihn fragend von der Seite an.

"Wir sind ein Ehepaar, noch nicht lange verheiratet und müssen auch so wirken. Händchenhalten reicht nicht aus."

Sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie nickte und betete, dass sie schnell herausfinden würden, wer der Bösewicht war. Denn sonst würde sie wohl für nichts garantieren können.

Lisbon atmete tief durch, schaute ihm noch mal in die Augen, in denen sie sich so leicht verlieren konnte, und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Ja, schon klar. Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Lisbon und Jane stiegen Arm in Arm aus dem Fahrstuhl, als dieser im Casino, welches sich in der obersten Etage des Hotels befand, hielt, aus. Und als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, war Patrick Prince Charming. Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und hatte sein schönstes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und es war unglaublich, aber es half ihr, sich zu entspannen und in die Rolle als seine Ehefrau zu schlüpfen. Sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung der Spieltische. Als sie fast da waren, blieb er stehen und drehte sie zu sich, so dass er sich mit beiden Armen umfassen konnte und sie ihn ansah.

"Bevor wir anfangen, brauche ich noch etwas, das mir Glück bringt, mein Schatz.", sagte Patrick laut genug, dass vorbeigehende Leute ihn hören konnten, aber ohne zu schreien. Lisbon hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Und bevor sie auch nur eine Idee entwickeln konnte, was er wohl meinte, war sein Gesicht dem ihren so nah, dass sie ohnehin keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande brachte. Ganz sanft berührten seine warmen Lippen ihre und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine aus Pudding bestanden. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich an, als würden sie glühen. Ohne dass sie es hätte verhindern können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, öffneten sich ihre Lippen. Patrick vertiefte den Kuss, ohne fordernd zu sein. Er küsste sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie schmelzen ließ, die ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte und Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen frei ließ.

So überraschend, wie der Kuss begonnen hatte, endete er auch. Patrick ließ sie aber nicht los. In seinem Blick erkannte sie, dass er das deswegen nicht tat, weil er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob dann nicht seine Beine nachgaben. Beide atmeten schwer. Mühsam lösten sie die Blicke voneinander und besannen sich auf den Grund, weswegen sie hier waren. Langsam gingen sie, wieder Arm in Arm, weiter in Richtung der Spieltische.

Patrick fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Ich sehe fünf Black Jack Tische. Wir müssen systematisch alle abarbeiten. Da wir uns noch die Chips holen müssen, schlage ich vor, wir fangen mit dem Tisch an, der der Kasse am nächsten steht."

Teresa nickte zur Bestätigung. Die Chancen standen 1:5 und jeder Tisch war so gut wie der andere. Gesagt, getan. Um den Groupier besser einschätzen zu können, versuchte Jane eine "Beziehung" zu ihm aufzubauen, indem er sich und seine Frau vorstellte. Lisbon stellte sich hinter ihn, ganz dicht. Sie begründete es für sich mit dem Auftrag. Das Casino war gefüllt, aber nicht voll. Es war ja auch erst später Nachmittag.

Patrick spielte und beobachtete. Anfangs musste er sich stark konzentrieren, um nicht von der Wärme an seinem Rücken, die Lisbon ausstrahlte, abgelenkt zu werden. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr gewöhnten sich bei daran und es war ein absolut vertrautes Gefühl. Lisbon verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken und konzentrierte sich auf das Spiel, und Jane hatte keine Zeit dazu. Nach einer Stunde und einem Gewinn von 1000 Dollar wechselten sie den Tisch.

Das Vorgehen blieb dasselbe. Der Groupier am zweiten Tisch war allerdings sehr viel gesprächiger und neugieriger. Und wie Jane vorausgesehen hatte, kam die Frage, warum denn beide als frisch Verheiratete hier unten waren.

"Meine Frau wünscht sich ein Haus außerhalb der Stadt mit einem Kamin. Und leider fehlt mir dazu noch ein bisschen Kleingeld", antwortete Jane mit einem breiten Lächeln. Und auch Lisbon musste unwillkürlich lächeln, da er ihre Idee nun doch nutzte, obwohl er in der Suite skeptisch geschaut hatte. Der Groupier deutete dies als Verliebtheit und auch als die Freude, dass ihr Mann ihre Wünsche erfüllen wollte. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick an der Richtigkeit der Aussage. Alles ging problemlos weiter. Als Patrick weitere 5000 Dollar gewonnen hatte, umarmte Lisbon ihn spontan und küsste ihn als Belohnung. Keiner von beiden empfand das aber noch als ungewohnt. Das Prickeln gehörte inzwischen einfach dazu.

Auch bei Tisch drei ergab sich nichts. Nur diesmal hatte Patrick verloren, mit Absicht, damit die beiden kein Aufsehen erregten. Inzwischen war es 19 Uhr und Hunger machte sich bei Jane breit. Er lud Lisbon zum Essen im Hotelrestaurant ein. Der Wunsch, diesen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, war vergessen. Das Gefühl, das sie in seiner Nähe hatte, war einfach zu angenehm. So unkompliziert und beruhigend. Und ihm erging es da nicht sehr viel anders.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Lisbon und Jane hatten Glück und ergatterten einen Tisch am hinteren Ende des Restaurants, direkt am Fenster und mit einer wunderschönen Aussicht. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, brachte den Himmel zum Glühen und warf ein wundervolles Licht in den Saal. Der Ober hatte bereits den bestellten Wein gebracht. Beide hatten nicht viel gesprochen. Das war auch gar nicht notwendig, wie so oft. Es war sehr schön, jemanden zu haben, neben dem man sitzen konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, etwas sagen zu müssen. Beide genossen die Atmosphäre und die Gegenwart des anderen.

Lisbon wollte noch einmal in die Karte schauen und griff nach selbiger. Die Karte lag in der Nähe seiner Hand. Als sie die Karte griff, berührte sie dabei absichtlich seine Hand. Es war alles für den Fall, sagte sie sich, um sich ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen und sich zu beruhigen, und um sich nicht einer Wahrheit zu stellen, die nicht sein sollte. Er war ein Kollege.

Und wieder durchströmte sie der wohlige Schauer. Er war schon fast zur Droge geworden. Als sie die Karte in der Hand hatte und den Arm zurückzog, berührte sie seine Hand nochmals. Diesmal wollte sie wissen, ob es eine Reaktion gab, diesmal wollte sie seine Augen sehen. Sein Blick suchte den ihren bereits und sie versank darin. Seine Augen waren so klar und doch so emotional verhangen. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. Hätte der Kellner sie nicht unterbrochen, indem er den Salat brachte, hätte dieser Blick bestimmt auch angehalten. Beide mussten schmunzeln, ein bisschen verlegen, weil sie sich wie ertappte Teenager fühlten.

Froh, etwas zu tun zu haben, beschäftigte Teresa sich mit ihrem Salat. Auch Jane begann zu essen. Und er fing an, sich zu unterhalten. Er redete über Gott und die Welt, Lieblingsautoren, peinliche Momente an der Uni, Schulzeit. Und es fiel ihr leicht, sich an diesem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Sie sprachen und lachten und vergaßen die Zeit. Mit einem Mal, sie waren mit dem Essen fertig, erklang wundervolle Klaviermusik, sehr rhythmisch. Jane hielt in seinen Worten inne und sah Lisbon mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an.

"Nein, nein, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst." Durch die Vertrautheit waren sie zur persönlichen Anrede übergegangen, ohne es wirklich zu merken.

"Komm schon. Frisch verheiratete nutzen jede Gelegenheit, sich nah zu sein. Du willst doch nicht, dass unsere Tarnung auffliegt. Oder?" Verschmitzt schaute Patrick Teresa an. "Komm, ich verspreche auch, dir nicht auf die Füße zu treten."

Er schaute sie so lieb an, mit diesem verfluchten Lächeln, dass sie nicht ablehnen konnte. So ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen. Der Pianist spielte gerade einen langsamen Walzer. Er nahm sie in den Arm und begann zu tanzen. Dicht an ihn geschmiegt, passte sie sich seinen Bewegungen an. Er war ein guter Tänzer und es war, als hätten sie schon immer zusammen getanzt, es war wie schweben. Sie bewegten sich im Rhythmus der Musik und es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Körper eins. Ihre Blicke fanden sich. Die Gesichter nur wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt. Das gedämpfte Licht tat sein Übriges.

"Für den Fall" flüsterte er, bevor sich seine Lippen auf ihre senkten. Ihre Lippen hatten sich schon in Erwartung des Kusses geöffnet. Sanft drang seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein und erkundete diesen ausführlich. Sie ließ es nicht nur zu, sondern genoss es auch. Ihre Zunge begann mit seiner zu spielen. Ein süßes Spiel, welches ihr die Gänsehaut den Rücken hoch und runter jagte. Es war, als wäre ihr gesamter Körper in Brand gesetzt worden. Ihre Beine wurden weich und drohten nachzugeben. Aber Patrick hielt sie fest und sie bewegten sich im Rhythmus des langsamen Walzers. Der Kuss verlor zu keinem Zeitpunkt seine absolute Zärtlichkeit. Das Ende des Liedes drang irgendwie in ihrer beider Bewusstsein. Nur sehr zögerlich lösten sie sich voneinander.

"Wir sollten ins Casino zurückgehen", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Hand in Hand verließen sie erst die Tanzfläche und dann das Restaurant.

Im Casino angekommen, lief alles so ab, wie vor dem Essen. Er setzte sich hin und spielte und sie stand dicht hinter ihm. Erst gewann er, dann verlor er wieder. Zwischendurch flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dass sie gefunden hätten, was sie gesucht haben. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht sein sollte oder froh darüber, dass sie diesen Fall geklärt hatten und in ihren gewohnten Alltag zurückkehren konnten. Sie spielten noch etwas weiter und Jane gewann insgesamt 50.000 Dollar. Mit den Worten "Schatz, ich denke, das reicht auf jeden Fall aus, damit du deinen Kamin bekommen kannst. Jetzt können wir das Haus kaufen." Er verabschiedete er sich vom Groupier. Er legte wieder den Arm um Lisbon und lenkte sie langsam zum Fahrstuhl.

Jane drückte den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu holen. Lisbon legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und sagte laut genug "Du bist mein Held. Danke." und küsste ihn als Belohnung. Es sollte nur ein einfacher kurzer Kuss werden. Aber wieder konnten sie einander nicht widerstehen. Das „Pling" des Fahrstuhls bei seiner Ankunft brachte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, bevor der Kuss zu tief werden konnte. Lisbon und Jane stiegen ein. Diesmal herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen, keiner von beiden wusste, wie sie sich jetzt dem jeweils anderen gegenüber verhalten sollten. Lisbon brach zuerst das Schweigen.

"Wir sollten von der Suite aus die Kollegen rufen, damit sie ihre Verdächtigen schnappen und ihren Fall lösen können." Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Schweigend gingen sie in die Suite. Lisbon gab alles durch und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Jane stand einfach nur da und beobachtete sie. Dass er sie beobachtete macht es ihr schwer, alles ruhig zusammenpacken. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, aber sie war realistisch genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nur ein Fall war.

Als sie fertig war, nahm sie ihre Tasche und wollte zur Tür, aber Jane stand ihr im Weg. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen schaute sie ihn fragend an.

"Ich glaub, wir sollten vielleicht kurz miteinander reden, bevor wir in die Realität zurückkehren", war seine einfache Antwort.

"Ich denke nicht. Es war ein Fall. Fall abgeschlossen. Thema beendet."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher."

Er schaute ihr skeptisch und auch ein bisschen traurig hinterher, als sie die Suite verließ. Patrick schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. Er seufzte und nahm ebenfalls seine Sachen und folgte ihr.

Wieder schweigend fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten, bezahlten und verließen das Hotel. Jetzt war es nicht mehr nötig, allen das frisch verheiratete Paar vorzuspielen. Die Kollegen waren bereits vor Ort und hatten ihre Verhaftungen vorgenommen.

Während Lisbon und Jane darauf warteten, dass das Auto vorgefahren wurde, informierte Lisbon Minelli über den Erfolg der Mission. Neugierige Nachfragen bügelte sie einfach ab, indem sie meinte, dass alles planmäßig gelaufen sei. Als das Auto kam, stiegen sie ein und fuhren nach Haus. Diesmal konnte Lisbon die Stille nicht ertragen. Sie fragte ihn, mal wieder und in Ermangelung eines anderen Themas, wie er das mit seinen Fähigkeiten hinbekam, besonders das mit den Karten. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und versuchte, ihr Einiges zu erklären. Sie schafften es, das Gespräch über Belangloses nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Ein Verdienst von Jane, der alles getan hätte, damit sich Lisbon wenigstens einigermaßen wohl fühlte. Sie setzte ihn an seinem Auto ab. Zum Abschied sagte keiner ein Wort. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es bedurfte keiner Worte. Jeder wusste, was dieser Fall dem anderen bedeutete, wie wichtig dieser Fall war. Und doch hatte keiner den Mut, es in Worte zu fassen, denn dann wäre es real gewesen. Es hätte im Raum gestanden und sowohl Teresa als auch Patrick hätten sich damit auseinander setzen müssen. Dazu war noch keiner bereit. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte den Mund von Teresa.

"Gute Nacht, Patrick. Schlafen Sie gut."

"Sie auch, Teresa." Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus und ging zu seinem Auto. Lisbon fuhr schnell nach Haus. Sie hoffte, dass eine heiße Dusche die ersehnte Entspannung und damit das Vergessen brachte.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilog 1:

Die heiße Dusche hatte nicht den erhofften Erfolg gebracht. Lisbon war sehr müde, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht würde schlafen können, sie war innerlich zu aufgewühlt. Einfach ins Bett legen und hoffen, dass die Müdigkeit sie übermannen würde, brachte auch nichts, da die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend im Hotel, die Erinnerungen an diesen Fall, auf sie einstürmen würden. Und schlafen konnte sie dabei definitiv nicht. Zum Lesen hatte sie nicht die nötige Ruhe. So lief sie wie ein Tiger im Käfig durch ihr Appartement. Seufzend entschied sie sich dafür, die Ruhe durch Wein und fernsehen zu finden. Also ging sie in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas, öffnete eine Flasche Wein und goss sich ein. Mit dem Glas ging sie zu ihrer Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Sie hatte noch keine Minute auf der Couch gelegen, als es an der Tür klopfte, leise aber nachdrücklich. Sie wollte es ignorieren, sie hatte keine Lust auf Besuch, wer auch immer es war. Aber der Besucher gab nicht auf. Diesmal war das Klopfen auch etwas lauter. Genervt ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Und ER stand in der Tür. Lässig lehnte er am Türrahmen, noch immer in den Sachen, die er den Abend über getragen hatte;, seine Haare waren etwas verwuschelt vom Wind. Und er lächelte dieses Lächeln, bei dem sie immer schwach wurde. Ohne zu überlegen trat sie wie von Zauberhand geleitet zur Seite, ließ ihn herein und schloss die Tür.

"Warum sind Sie hier, Jane? Wenn Sie reden wollen, ist die Antwort dieselbe, wie vorhin im Auto."

Er sah sie nur an. Das Lächeln war verschwunden und sein Blick war unergründlich.

Jane ging auf Lisbon zu.

"Die Zeit des Redens ist vorbei." Mit dem Ende des Satzes hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sich, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, nicht wehren konnte.

Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre. Er war unheimlich sanft. Mit seiner Zunge zeichnete er ihre Lippen nach. Überall da, wo seine Zunge sie berührte, prickelte es. Ihre Abwehr schmolz und ihre Lippen gaben nach und öffneten sich. Diesmal kam sie ihm zuvor und drang mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Jetzt war es an ihr, seinen Mund zu erkunden, das tat sie ausführlich und er genoss es. Sehr zurückhaltend spielte er dabei immer mal wieder mit ihrer Zunge. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit übernahm er wieder die Führung. Das Zungenspiel, bisher sehr zärtlich, wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken entlang. Dies stellte er so geschickt an, dass er mit den Daumen leicht ihre Brüste berührte. Sie erschauerte merklich und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest, denn wenn er sie jetzt loslassen würde, könnte sie sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar. So abrupt, wie der Kuß begonnen hatte, beendete er diesen auch wieder, nur um seine Lippen ihren Hals berühren zu lassen. Er arbeitete sich den Hals von den Schultern aufwärts und verweilte an der empfindsamen Stelle hinter dem Ohr etwas länger. Lisbon seufzte. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, seine Lippen wären überall, fühlte sich ihr Mund sehr einsam. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, kehrten seine Lippen zu den ihren zurück. Sie küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich zurück. Beide öffneten gleichzeitig die Augen. Sie waren vor Leidenschaft verhangen. Trotzdem beantworteten ihre die Frage in seinen. Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie aufs Bett.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ Lisbon aufschrecken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte. Scheinbar war sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Das Klopfen ertönte wieder. Diesmal war es lauter und ungeduldiger. Schlaftrunken wankte sie zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Ohne Begrüßung begann Patrick Jane seine Ansprache.

"Lisbon, wir versuchen seit einer Stunde, Sie zu erreichen. Also bin ich hergekommen. Minelli hat da einen Fall für uns. Irgendeine Korruptionssache im Hotel Bakerville."

Epilog 2:

Die heiße Dusche hatte nicht den erhofften Erfolg gebracht. Lisbon war sehr müde, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht würde schlafen können, sie war innerlich zu aufgewühlt. Einfach ins Bett legen und hoffen, dass die Müdigkeit sie übermannen würde, brachte auch nichts, da die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend im Hotel, die Erinnerungen an diesen Fall, auf sie einstürmen würden. Und schlafen konnte sie dabei definitiv nicht. Zum Lesen hatte sie nicht die nötige Ruhe. So lief sie wie ein Tiger im Käfig durch ihr Appartement. Seufzend entschied sie sich dafür, die Ruhe durch Wein und fernsehen zu finden. Also ging sie in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas, öffnete eine Flasche Wein und goss sich ein. Mit dem Glas ging sie zu ihrer Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Sie hatte noch keine Minute auf der Couch gelegen, als es an der Tür klopfte, leise aber nachdrücklich. Sie wollte es ignorieren, sie hatte keine Lust auf Besuch, wer auch immer es war. Aber der Besucher gab nicht auf. Diesmal war das Klopfen auch etwas lauter. Genervt ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Und ER stand in der Tür. Lässig lehnte er am Türrahmen, noch immer in den Sachen, die er den Abend über getragen hatte;, seine Haare waren etwas verwuschelt vom Wind. Und er lächelte dieses Lächeln, bei dem sie immer schwach wurde. Ohne zu überlegen trat sie wie von Zauberhand geleitet zur Seite, ließ ihn herein und schloss die Tür.

"Warum sind Sie hier, Jane? Wenn Sie reden wollen, ist die Antwort dieselbe, wie vorhin im Auto."

Er sah sie nur an. Das Lächeln war verschwunden und sein Blick war unergründlich.

Jane ging auf Lisbon zu.

"Die Zeit des Redens ist vorbei." Mit dem Ende des Satzes hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sich, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, nicht wehren konnte.

Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre. Er war unheimlich sanft. Mit seiner Zunge zeichnete er ihre Lippen nach. Überall da, wo seine Zunge sie berührte, prickelte es. Ihre Abwehr schmolz und ihre Lippen gaben nach und öffneten sich. Diesmal kam sie ihm zuvor und drang mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Jetzt war es an ihr, seinen Mund zu erkunden, das tat sie ausführlich und er genoss es. Sehr zurückhaltend spielte er dabei immer mal wieder mit ihrer Zunge. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit übernahm er wieder die Führung. Das Zungenspiel, bisher sehr zärtlich, wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken entlang. Dies stellte er so geschickt an, dass er mit den Daumen leicht ihre Brüste berührte. Sie erschauerte merklich und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest, denn wenn er sie jetzt loslassen würde, könnte sie sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar. So abrupt, wie der Kuß begonnen hatte, beendete er diesen auch wieder, nur um seine Lippen ihren Hals berühren zu lassen. Er arbeitete sich den Hals von den Schultern aufwärts und verweilte an der empfindsamen Stelle hinter dem Ohr etwas länger. Lisbon seufzte. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, seine Lippen wären überall, fühlte sich ihr Mund sehr einsam. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, kehrten seine Lippen zu den ihren zurück. Sie küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich zurück. Beide öffneten gleichzeitig die Augen. Sie waren vor Leidenschaft verhangen. Trotzdem beantworteten ihre die Frage in seinen. Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie aufs Bett.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ Lisbon aufschrecken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte. Scheinbar war sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Das Klopfen ertönte wieder. Diesmal war es lauter und ungeduldiger. Schlaftrunken wankte sie zur Tür und öffnete diese.

"Jane, was wollen Sie?" Lisbon schaute ihn nicht wirklich an, denn die Erinnerung an ihren Traum trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Wangen vom Schlafen noch etwas gerötet waren.

Entweder bemerkte Jane nichts, oder aber er ließ es sich einfach nicht anmerken.

"Nicht über die letzten Stunden zu reden ist nicht akzeptabel. Teresa, da war mehr als nur der Fall. Und du weißt das." Sie gab keine Antwort, aber sie trat zur Seite, damit er hereinkommen konnte. Lisbon wusste, dass er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass alle Nachbarn mitbekamen, was sie sprachen.

Als er mitten in der Wohnung stand und sie ansah, sagte sie noch immer nichts. Sie sah ihn nur auffordernd an.

"Teresa", begann er, doch hielt dann inne; Patrick machte ein Pause; er, der sonst nie um Worte verlegen war, wusste nicht so recht, wie er beginnen sollte. "Nach dem Tod meiner Familie wollte ich nie wieder jemanden so dicht an mich heranlassen, keine neue Beziehung haben. Die Umsetzung dieses Vorsatzes war leicht, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich zum CBI kam. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte, fand ich dich bezaubernd. Und je länger wir zusammenarbeiteten, desto öfter wünschte ich mir, dich zu berühren, dein sanftes Gesicht zu streicheln, deine Lippen zu berühren, dich zu küssen. Ich verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell wieder. Aber jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr. "

Keiner hatte sich bewegt. Lisbon stand immer noch in der Nähe der Tür. Aber in ihrem Gesicht, besonders in ihren ausdruckstarken Augen, in die er so gern blickte, konnte er den Widerstreit der Gefühle sehen. Das gab ihm Hoffnung. Und bevor die Ablehnung die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, redete er schnell weiter.

"Red John ist noch nicht gefasst. Ja. Es ist vielleicht das, was noch fehlt, die Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Ja. Aber… Aber wir müssen ja nichts überstürzen. Lassen wir es doch ganz langsam angehen. Immer einen halben Schritt. Fangen wir damit an, dass wir essen gehen. Und dann noch einmal und noch einmal. Bis wir sicher sind, dass wir den nächsten halben Schritt gehen wollen. Und wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es nicht klappen kann, dann kannst du jederzeit das Ganze beenden. Sollte eine Zusammenarbeit dann nicht mehr möglich sein, werde ich gehen." Bei den letzten Worten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt.

"Bitte! Sag nicht, dass es nicht klappt, bevor du es nicht versucht hast."

Er war ihr ganz nah. Er wagte kaum, sie anzusehen. Als er es dann doch tat, konnte er noch das leichte Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen sehen. Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Hemd und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen. So kurz der Kuss auch war, so zärtlich und intensiv war er. Er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie einfach nur ganz fest. Und jeder konnte das Lächeln des anderen spüren.

Epilog 3:

Die heiße Dusche hatte nicht den erhofften Erfolg gebracht. Lisbon war sehr müde, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht würde schlafen können, sie war innerlich zu aufgewühlt. Einfach ins Bett legen und hoffen, dass die Müdigkeit sie übermannen würde, brachte auch nichts, da die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend im Hotel, die Erinnerungen an diesen Fall, auf sie einstürmen würden. Und schlafen konnte sie dabei definitiv nicht. Zum Lesen hatte sie nicht die nötige Ruhe. So lief sie wie ein Tiger im Käfig durch ihr Appartement. Seufzend entschied sie sich dafür, die Ruhe durch Wein und fernsehen zu finden. Also ging sie in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas, öffnete eine Flasche Wein und goss sich ein. Mit dem Glas ging sie zu ihrer Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Sie hatte noch keine Minute auf der Couch gelegen, als es an der Tür klopfte, leise aber nachdrücklich. Sie wollte es ignorieren, sie hatte keine Lust auf Besuch, wer auch immer es war. Aber der Besucher gab nicht auf. Diesmal war das Klopfen auch etwas lauter. Genervt ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Und ER stand in der Tür. Lässig lehnte er am Türrahmen, noch immer in den Sachen, die er den Abend über getragen hatte;, seine Haare waren etwas verwuschelt vom Wind. Und er lächelte dieses Lächeln, bei dem sie immer schwach wurde. Ohne zu überlegen trat sie wie von Zauberhand geleitet zur Seite, ließ ihn herein und schloss die Tür.

"Warum sind Sie hier, Jane? Wenn Sie reden wollen, ist die Antwort dieselbe, wie vorhin im Auto."

Er sah sie nur an. Das Lächeln war verschwunden und sein Blick war unergründlich.

Jane ging auf Lisbon zu.

"Die Zeit des Redens ist vorbei." Mit dem Ende des Satzes hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sich, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, nicht wehren konnte.

Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre. Er war unheimlich sanft. Mit seiner Zunge zeichnete er ihre Lippen nach. Überall da, wo seine Zunge sie berührte, prickelte es. Ihre Abwehr schmolz und ihre Lippen gaben nach und öffneten sich. Diesmal kam sie ihm zuvor und drang mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Jetzt war es an ihr, seinen Mund zu erkunden, das tat sie ausführlich und er genoss es. Sehr zurückhaltend spielte er dabei immer mal wieder mit ihrer Zunge. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit übernahm er wieder die Führung. Das Zungenspiel, bisher sehr zärtlich, wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken entlang. Dies stellte er so geschickt an, dass er mit den Daumen leicht ihre Brüste berührte. Sie erschauerte merklich und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest, denn wenn er sie jetzt loslassen würde, könnte sie sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar. So abrupt, wie der Kuß begonnen hatte, beendete er diesen auch wieder, nur um seine Lippen ihren Hals berühren zu lassen. Er arbeitete sich den Hals von den Schultern aufwärts und verweilte an der empfindsamen Stelle hinter dem Ohr etwas länger. Lisbon seufzte. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, seine Lippen wären überall, fühlte sich ihr Mund sehr einsam. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, kehrten seine Lippen zu den ihren zurück. Sie küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich zurück. Beide öffneten gleichzeitig die Augen. Sie waren vor Leidenschaft verhangen. Trotzdem beantworteten ihre die Frage in seinen. Er hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie aufs Bett.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ Lisbon aufschrecken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte. Scheinbar war sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Das Klopfen ertönte wieder. Diesmal war es lauter und ungeduldiger. Schlaftrunken wankte sie zur Tür und öffnete diese.

"Jane, was wollen Sie?" Lisbon schaute ihn nicht wirklich an, denn die Erinnerung an ihren Traum trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Wangen vom Schlafen noch etwas gerötet waren.

"Hey, Lisbon. Wir müssen reden. Und diesmal werde ich ein Nein nicht akzeptieren." Lisbon trat zur Seite und ließ ihn herein. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing sie das Gespräch an.

"Patrick, es geht nicht. Wir arbeiten zusammen. Und du hast die Vergangenheit noch nicht bewältigt." Sie war zur vertraulichen Anrede zurückgekehrt, denn es war zu persönlich für Förmlichkeiten.

"Es ist keine Ablehnung, aber solange du deine Familie nicht losgelassen hast, wäre ich nur ein Lückenbüßer, ganz egal, was auch immer zwischen uns ist."

"Was auch immer zwischen uns ist?"

"Ja, ich habe es nicht analysiert und werde dies auch nicht tun, denn es würde vermutlich eine Wahrheit ans Licht bringen, die unerfüllbare Wünsche wecken würde. Und das könnte ich nicht ertragen." Sie hatte sich entschlossen ehrlich zu sein, auch zu sich selbst. Denn er würde sowieso wissen, was sie dachte.

"Bitte, mach es mir nicht so schwer. Wenn wir Red John haben und du vielleicht mit der Vergangenheit abschließen kannst…" Sie ließ den Rest unausgesprochen. So war er nicht so real und konnte nicht diesen Druck aufbauen oder ein Versprechen sein, wie es Gesagtes sein würde.

Patrick wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Das machte es aber nicht weniger schmerzlich. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, aber er hatte den Wunsch, dass es ihr gut ginge. Er wollte, dass sie glücklich war. Und diese Gedanken machten ihm Hoffnung, dass er die Vergangenheit würde irgendwann loslassen können. Er nahm sie fest in den Arm und sie erwiderte diese Umarmung. Es war fast wie ein Versprechen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ er sie los und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Ist zwischen uns alles okay?"

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück und verließ ihr Appartement. So unglaublich es war, aber sie fühlten sich beide besser. Und sie fühlten sich einander sehr viel näher.


End file.
